The interior of the vehicle typically includes various interior trim panels and/or garnishes that cover the vehicle body as well as other vehicle components disposed inside of the passenger cabin. These interior trim panels are often provided over the metal structural elements of the vehicle body, such as the A, B, C and/or D pillars, to provide an attractive appearance. These interior trim panels sometimes include, for example, tabs that engage openings in other components, such as a headliner, to aid in securing the trim panel in a correct orientation over the vehicle body and/or the vehicle components disposed inside of the passenger cabin. One problem with known interior trim panels is the formation of gaps between the trim panel and the component. For example, it is known for a gap to form between a headliner and a front pillar garnish which is visible to the occupant. This visible gap at the intersection of the garnish and component can affect the aesthetics of the vehicle interior and can provide a feeling of inferior quality to the occupant of the vehicle.